empiresnationskingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mordor Empire
The Mordor Empire is an empire which originated from the the year 10 BC. Their founder and first leader is Sultan Daphay "The Man" (I). The capital of the nation is the city Griodiff, which is also the oldest city in the Mordor Empire. Mordor is located in the Middle East, Arabian Peninsula. Mordor is situated in a strategic position, as it is arguably the bridge of Asia, Africa, and Europe. It has access to the the Red Sea, the Persian Gulf, and the Arabian Sea. History From Sands to Castles Upon setting foot, the Empire was no more than mere three villages in its control, but Sultan Daphay (I) negotiated with the nearby towns and villages to join his cause since his village had good access to several oasis along with seasoned warriors. Although their nation faced immense struggle in the beginning, as well as facing two huge Empires; The Roman Empire and the Parthian Empire. Sultan Daphay (I) united most of Arabia- his leadership ultimately became the uniting factor between the Arabian tribes. Most Arabian tribes consider him to be a prophet sent from the afterlife, and even hostile tribes that constantly raid villages rallied to his side. His words were adapted as the nation's motto: "You only live once; keep moving forward." The Black Gold Along the way Sultan Daphay (I) discovered a highly flammable liquid he referred to as "Minyak" or oil. This is what allowed him to construct one of the earliest forms of incendiary weapons, older than the Greek Fire. Great Wall of Arabia The Great Wall of Arabia is located on the former Mordor-Roman border. It was built right after the people of Mordor Empire realized the threat of the Roman Empire. After winning some land from the Roman Empire, it served no purpose except splitting the Mordor Empire's people. Sometime around the year 4 AD, Sultan Daphay (I), in an outrage, set fire to the wall and destroyed it using the newly found oil. Romans and Parthians Romans and Phartians are the two great empires that pose a threat for the growth of Mordor Empire. At first those two empires did not consider that the small Mordor Empire as a hurdle, since they were at constant conflict with each other, and was busy expanding on other directions. But as Mordor grew fast, the two larger empires recognized that a potential enemy is born. Conflicts occurred mostly between Mordor and the Romans. Afterwards they spy in suspicion of another attack. Both Romans and Parthians act like they do not fear the threat of Mordor, but well behind the curtains, they have been constantly observing the Mordor Empire's actions and plans. List of Rulers # Sultan Daphay "The Man" (2 BC - 8 AD) : Established the sultanate, discovered vast supplies of oil in the deserts of Arabia. # Sultan Daphay (Arja) II (8 AD - 45 AD) : Seized Israel from the Roman Empire # Sultan Daphay (Satja) III (45 AD - Current) Government The sultanate family is educated since childhood about their empire. Mordor's three provinces are each ruled by a 'co-sultan', usually by a prince, a royal family, or a nobleman. The co-sultan is second only to the sultan. Each co-sultan has power over a council of elected men, who govern smaller areas and report to the co-sultan. The result is an autocratic, centralized government. The monarch family of Mordor Empire is often misunderstood as a caliphate, is actually a sultanate. A sultan is an Arabic word meaning 'leader', 'authority' or 'power', thus not being affiliated with religion. Mordor has two levels of House of Representatives: House of Representatives (Core) that consists of: # Sultan # Co-Sultan # Princes/Princesses # State representatives, consist of: - 20 from each core provinces and - 10 from each non-core provinces. Regional People's Representative Assembly (Province) that consist of: # Co-Sultan # Representatives (20 if core province/10 if non-core province) The representatives are chosen by the people each year. Culture and Lifestyle The citizens of Mordor must always be alert of incoming enemy attacks and always ready for battle. The surrounding empires made them fear that a conflict may occur. But they wouldn't let the fear affect their lifestyle. Everyone worked in harmony while the children are playing or learning. The citizens live their lives like they have nothing to fear, but they all know deep down inside they fear a great conflict with the Romans and Parthians would occur. The citizens of Mordor are well equipped and trained for battle. Most of them are just working class like farmers, fishermen, builders, and carpenters, but if a conflict occurs, they are more than willing to fight. Although the Mordor Empire has a military, the commoners train themselves for battle and produce weapons for protection. Almost everybody in Mordor store weapons in their house. Children are often taught how to fight by their parents at their teenage years. Military strength Mordor Empire specializes in powerful siege equipment and are adapted to mobilizing in the barren deserts of Arabia.